


oh yes daddy

by sockiesock (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, OOC, THSI IS A JOKE FIC, blease don't fight me, idk i hate myself, jeremy has a daddy kink apparently¿, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: idk what the f*ck this is just take it





	oh yes daddy

Jerememe ripped his pants off ane called Michael. "Hey bby."

"Hey bitch"

"Hi what r u doing "

Jeremy touched his.....dick..le

"Just. stuff."

"same"

"Are you masturbating"

Jeremy maoned "yes daddy"

"What the fuck jeremy we talked about this"

"Im sorry daddy DX"

"real tired of ur shit heere."

then michael hung up and jeremy nutted

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the f*ck this is just take it


End file.
